


In A World We Must Defend, You Are My Best Friend

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Armin Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armin Arlert tribute week, M/M, Mega Evolution, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle everyday to claim my rightful place. Come with me, the time is right, there's no better team. Arm and arm we'll win the fight. It's always been our dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A World We Must Defend, You Are My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For Armin Arlert Appreciation Week day 3- Anthem
> 
> I'm so behind and I'm so sorry. Here's to hoping I can make up the three days I missed cause life got in the way! This is more of a filler than anything but who doesn't love Armin geeking out over pokemon? 
> 
> Enjoy!

_I wanna be the very best._

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test._

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land._

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon, To understand_

_The power that's inside,_

_Its you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend._

_Our hearts so true_

_Our courage will pull us through._

_You teach me and I'll teach you._

_Pokemon; Gotta catch 'em all._

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Jean asked as he sat down beside Armin, crossing his legs while the blond moved to the side just a bit to make room for the taller male.

"Of course." Armin responded, focused on the stone in his hand as he twirled it and handled it gently, running a cloth over it to polish the yellow surface.

"Why did you ask him?" There was no animosity in his voice. He looked genuinely curious with his honey-colored eyes focused on the blond.

"He's a good trainer." Armin lifted the stone into the light, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. "He cares deeply for his pokemon and though he has yet to talk about it, I feel he has made mistakes in his past that he wishes to make up for. I want to help him."

"So, it's because he's a good trainer?"

A blond brow perked as blue glanced to Jean. "Are you searching for a specific answer, Jean?"

"I don't know." He sighed softly and shrugged one shoulder as he glanced to the ground. They had paused for a rest on their journey and while Eren was off searching for berries with his pokemon, Armin and Jean were left alone. "You never brought up a journey before."

Armin lowered the jewel and cradled it carefully in his lap as he turned toward Jean. "I was content with the research I was doing. I'm not like you, or Eren for that matter. I have no dreams of challenging the champion or gathering all the gym badges I can. You both have big dreams. Eren wants to go to other regions, to see the oceans and mountains while you want to be the best trainer you could possibly ever be and prove it." Armin let out a soft sigh as he turned back to the jewel in his hand, a frown forming on his lips. "I just want to help pokemon in the best ways I can."

"How is that not a dream, Armin?" Jean leaned closer, placing his hand on the blond's shoulder gently. "You care so much for the well-being of pokemon and that's amazing. You're researching this new concept because it helps them. Everything you do, you do it for them. I know you want nothing more than for pokemon to live in peace with us." A soft smile came to Jean's lips. "You know, that reminds me, of that time a while ago when you ran into Team Galactic."

"Oh my." Armin laughed softly at the memory. "That was the first time I realized not everyone saw pokemon the way I did."

"Exactly. They had the same wishes at you but they went about it the wrong way. And I know the run in with them is exactly why you keep researching."

Armin nodded, raising his eyes to the mid-afternoon sky. "I don't want to see people hurting pokemon any more. I don't want radical groups going around trying to hurt them and use pokemon in ways they were never meant to be used. Pokemon are creatures. They are living beings and should be treated with respect. Team Galactic..." His lips pressed together and his eyes narrowed. "They have to be stopped."

"And you feel Mega-evolution is the way to do that."

"I believe it is a start. Pokemon are friends. They are family." Armin glanced over at Gallade who was relaxing against a tree with Sableye in his lap. "And they should be treated as such."

Jean smiled softly, letting his hand slip down Armin's back to rest there in a partial hug. "You're amazing."

He flushed slightly, glancing at Jean before focusing once more on the jewel in his hand. "I just believe we should always understand each other. Trainers and pokemon alike. As trainers, it is our job to understand the wants and needs of our pokemon. Otherwise, it turns into an unhealthy balance where one or more could get hurt."

"Well, you've got two people who agree with you, and plenty more." Jean nodded, resting his chin on Armin's shoulder to peer down at the jewel in his hands. "Do you even know what Houndoominite looks like?"

"The colors tend to coincide with the colors of the pokemon. As we found before, these jewels are typically found in caves. But we could get lucky, and find a trainer somewhere with one that is willing to let it go. I was thinking of giving the Professor a call at the next pokemon center to see if he has any suggestions."

"Yeah, cause it feels like we're wondering around aimlessly right now. I mean, don't get me wrong," a smile curled to his face, "I'm enjoying it, but it'd be nice to have an end goal we can reach."

" _Are_  you enjoying it?" Armin asked, glancing at Jean from the corner of his eye. "I know sometimes you and Eren do not get along."

Jean shrugged one shoulder. "That's just how we are, you know? Push each others buttons so we strive to be better. The rivalry anthem you know?"

Armin laughed softly behind his hand. "Ah yes, I know that one."

Jean grinned, leaning a bit closer till his nose pressed into Armin's rounded cheek. "Put it this way; this is the most time Eren and I have spent together and come to find out, he's not that annoying of a person."

"You really mean that fuckface?!"

"Shit." Jean's face fell as he tipped forward into Armin's shoulder.

"Hello Eren." Armin greeted, glancing over Jean's head to see Eren standing behind them with a little basket of berries in his hand. Vulpix trotted off to join the other pokemon by the tree and Houndoom remained at her trainer's side. Haxorus was still resting in his pokeball. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Eren's face lit up with those blue eyes on him and he didn't hesitate to plop down on the ground beside Armin, long limbs all over the place. "I found some berries though Vulpix ate a bunch." He sent the pokemon a sidelong glance to which she chirp at before snuggling up beside Sableye in Gallade's lap.

"That's great."

"Is that Sableye's?" Eren asked as he placed the basket on the ground so he could peer closer at the jewel in Armin's hands.

"Oh, you haven't seen one up close. Here." Carefully, Armin passed the stone to Eren who cradled it in his hand like it was a very precious and fragile thing.

"Oh wow." He brought the jewel closer to his face to get a good look at it. "The colors match him."

"They typically do match the pokemon they belong with."

"So what, Houndoom's will be blue?" He asked, handing the jewel back to Armin who went about tucking it away in a special pouch he had to hold the few jewels that he had.

"She's shiny, so I don't believe so. I'm assuming black with an accent color. Perhaps red or purple. Or even blue."

Eren's brow furrowed and when his chin dropped onto Armin's shoulder, the blond didn't even flinch. "How hard is it going to be to find this?"

"I'm hoping the professor has a starting point for us, at least."

"Do you think, if we happen to be in that direction, we could head to the Sunyshore gym?"

"Rematch?" Armin asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I've learned a lot from you and Haxorus is itching for a rematch."

"Of course. And even if it is not in that direction, we should head there anyway. There's nothing better than having friends there to support you."

"You're such a sap sometimes, Armin." Jean mumbled, lifting his head enough to catch Eren's eyes. They shared a silent moment before both looked at the slightly flushing blond.

"I've never been in a gym battle but I assume it would be nice to have someone cheering me on."

"You're right. It is nice." Eren agreed, slipping his arm around Armin's waist in a hug, his fingers sliding over Jean's arm, not even bothering to push it out of the way.

"The closest pokemon center is in Pastoria City, so we should head in that direction. After I talk to the professor, we can decide together where we'll go next."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Fuck, I'm pumped now." Jean let out a groan as he pulled away from the other two and raised his arms in the air to stretch.

"Yeah!" Eren nodded in agreement though he wasn't quite ready to release the blonde from his hug.

Armin smiled, glancing between the two trainers. "I am as well."

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the pokemon theme song about twenty times while I wrote this. I'm in love with this au.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
